The strange noise/Predator encounter
Here's how the strange noise and the encounter with the Predator goes in Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose team are now out in the unknown. And are traveling in the forest Minka Mark: LOOK!! see a rock upside down Snotlout: reading The upside-down rock, if you made it this far, you're where... Monsters are. there's a growling sound Uniqua: What's that? Tyrone: Sounded too hunrgy for a hyena. backs up Tyrone: Too big for a lion or a tiger. backs up again Tyrone: And too sneaky for a fox. is now backing up even more Tyrone: I say it's a big old, buggy-eyed, saber-toothy, Cloggersaurus! Everyone: CLOGGERSAURUS?! Fishlegs: Which way do we run? Sunil Nevla: Where do we hide!? Connie: What's the shortest shortcut home!? Snowdrop: I think that's a good way. to the left else takes off in that direction Snowdrop: Or that way is better. races to the right Fishlegs: Give me a break! Snowdrop: Or it could be that way. run into toppisite direction Snowdrop: Altough, that way is good too. is now running around in random circles Astrid: STOP!!! stops in their tracks Human Rainbow: We're getting nowhere faster, you guys! Astrid: Rainbow's right, Snowdrop! This isn't gonna work! We need someone esle to navigate. Someone who has a good sens of direction, who can come calm when things get out of hand. And someone cool minded. Snotlout: Like me? Astrid: No. the map Me. growl is heard again Human Rraity: Where to, Astrid? Astrid: That way. Through that thorny passage. they go the thorny passage Human Rarity: Astird, how is this a good way to go? a thron These thorns will ruin my clothes! Astrid: With all these thorns, the Cloggersaurus can't follow us, without pricking himself on them. is being poked by thorns Skyla: I'm already hating this place already. Zoe Trent: by a thorn Likewise. under some And Gail too. Gail Trent: under a huge thorn Quite right. Jenny: Are you sure we're going the right way? Astrid: Relax, Foxwroth. No Cloggersaurus can find us here. growl is heard again Skyla: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! away Human Fluttershy: Skyla, come back! We have to stay together! runs through the passage avoiding thorns and then races out of it and comes to a peaceful meadow Skyla: panting then looks around and is fasinated by the peaceful meadow Skyla: Wow, what a peaceful place. Yuna: Skyla? Skyla is watching a deer eating nearby Skyla: How sweet. suddenly, something blasts the deer. And another shot makes a hole though it's stomach, which gives the others it's attention. Then Skyla looks up and sees the killer, which he shines his eyes at her Skyla: YUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! firing her Desert Eagle as she speaks growling YOU FREAK SHOW!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! she runs out of ammo. But then she starts firing her TEC-9 sub machine gun rapidly like crazy FREAK SHOW!!! Yuna and Nightstar show up, and Yuna begins firing and Nightstar fires plasma blasts. Then all the others and dragons show up and fire their guns and fire shots at the direction Skyla's shooting Skyla: growling FREAK SHOOOOOOW!!!!!! Joy, Nellie, and Aranea's Quad-wing fliers begin firing big shots destroying some trees Skyla: KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! KILL, THAT, LITTLE, FREAK SHOW!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! they all ran out of ammo, and the dragons stop. But Skyla is still holding the trigger. But she lets go Yuna: Skyla, what happened? Skyla: I saw it. Sharon: Saw what? Skyla: I saw it! looks around worriedly. Zoe Trent: Me and Gail will check it out. 2 moved in the forest Connie: Yuna, you better take a look at this. come to the dead deer's corpse Sunil Nevla: his mouth Russell Ferguson: What in the world? Aranea: The wound's fused and cauterized. Who the heck could have done this to this poor animal? Yuna: Skyla. Skyla ignores her Yuna: Skyla! looks at Yuna Yuna: Who did this? Skyla: It was that thing. That invisible man. Nyx: Nonsense! There's no such thing as an invisible man. Skyla: There was! I saw it! the 2 argue about the situation Zeñorita Cebra: GUYS!!! 2 stop Zeñorita Cebra: We don't know what it was, if Skyla say it's an invisible man, it's an invisible man! Barney: I agree. Fighting won't help us! Zoe and Gail came back Blythe: Well? Gail Trent: There was nothing. No trace of what we hit. We hit nothing. looks in shock Snowdrop: We're not alone out here. they hear the growl Moon Starlight: We'll discuss that later. RUN!! all ran away from the growl, as the Predator appears uninvisible and he takes the deer's skull out (unseen) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes